Devices using fluid ejectors, such as inkjet printers, include a fluid cartridge in which fluid is stored and expelled through one or more orifices. Each orifice directs the fluid drop as it is ejected toward a target, such as print media. Because different fluids have different properties, however, the orifice may direct drops accurately for one type of fluid but not for another. As a result, the orifice may misdirect drops, adversely affecting drop placement precision.
Puddling is one characteristic that may affect fluid trajectory. Puddling basically involves the collection of extraneous fluid around the orifice, which occurs as a result of the fluid seeking to minimize its own surface energy. Undesirable fluid puddling may impede fluid drop expulsion through the selected orifice and can therefore be problematic if not avoided and/or minimized. Small puddles collecting in the orifice may, for example, create fluid trajectory errors due to tail hooking, especially if the fluid has a high surface tension. However, for low surface tension fluids, puddling may be desirable to control drop trajectory.
There is a desire for a structure that can optimize fluid drop direction based on a property of the fluid.